Los Angeles
Los Angeles is a large city and county in southern California in the United States. While the city population is below four million, the county populace is over fifteen million. LA is a major city in the Tuckerverse, being the place of residence of several major characters. While Malibu is a part of LA County, its page will remain separate due to the amount of content needed for it. Significant Locations * Balfour Boutique (Beverly Hills) * Bean There * Cavanaugh Productions Office (Hollywood) * Eighth Wonder (Century City) * Fifi's * Foster & McBride (Santa Monica) * Ginger's School of Dance * Imogen Hall * Madame Michauds Los Angeles * Main Street Headquarters * Memorial View Hospital * Models Inc Headquarters * Otaku LA * P! News Headquarters (Hollywood) * Pacific Pearl Costumes * Persephone's Books * Soft Blue Loft Inn (Venice) * Sting * Stone Enterprises Corporate Headquarters (Edenvale) * Stone Textiles (San Pedro) * The Effects Club * The Ruby * Très Chic * Tucker's House (Culver City) * Vicky's * VIP Promotions Significant Residents Bel Air Sheryl Crow.jpg|Meryl McAdams, Screenwriter Tim Roth.jpg|Gerard McAdams, Make-Up Artist Demi Lovato.jpg|Rylee McAdams, High School Student David Cross.jpg|Levy Foster, Senior Law Partner at Foster & McBride Amy Pietz.jpg| Gertrude Garrett, Lawyer at Foster & McBride Marlee Matlin.jpg|May Troughton, Senior Promoter for VIP Promotions Emily Blunt 3.jpg|Amy Spring, Super-Model for Models Inc Morgan Fairchild 2.jpg|Vivian Skye, Retired Secretary for Stone Enterprises Karen Jarrett.jpg|Kristin Colt, Philanthropist Lacey Chabert.jpg|Clarisse Faucher, Talent Agent Kate Beckinsale.jpg|Kathy Beckinstaff, Actress (Part Time Resident) Salma Hayek.jpg|Thelma Hait, Actress (Part Time Resident) Alison Haislip.jpg|Joey Ford, Personal Assistant to Kathy Beckinstaff Lindy Booth.jpg|Cala Dumont, Personal Assistant to Thelma Hait Olivia Munn.jpg|Lindsay Yari, Singer Beverly Hills Marion Cotillard 2.jpg|Charlene Masters, Photographer for Models Inc Freida Pinto.jpg|Vera Graham, Super-Model for Models Inc Anna Faris.jpg|Hope Rutherford, Actress Lexa Doig.jpg|Mika Toig, Actress Zachary Levi.jpg|Xander Revi, Actor David Lyons.jpg|Daniel Ryans, Actor Jason Lee.jpg|James Law, Actor Zachary Quinto.jpg|Cole Denning, Actor Kim Cattrall 2.jpg|Ingrid Stone, Philanthropist and Stockholder for Stone Enterprises Hugh Grant.jpg|Simon Kent, Doctor and Business Owner Julianne Moore 2.jpg|Merilyn Kent, Owner of Fetishist Wax Museum Gina Gershon.jpg|Rina Sutton, Private Security Hugh Dillon.jpg|Wolfe Parish, Private Security Leslie Bibb.jpg|Lexa Balfour, Owner and Manager of Balfour Boutique LuAnn de Lesseps.jpg|Lulu Colbert, Clerk for Très Chic Danielle Moinet.jpg|Summer McGuire, Football Player Gabrielle Union.jpg|Teresa Chambers, Administrative Assistant for Fetishist Wax Museum Jean Smart.jpg|Chelsea Jameson, CEO of VIP Promotions Connie Britton.jpg|Marcie Huxley, Vice-President of VIP Promotions William Shatner 2.jpg|Hadrian McBride, Retired Law Partner at Foster & McBride Ellen Barkin 2.jpg|Zoe Hollander, Former Resident and CEO of Models Inc Elizabeth Perkins.jpg|Sondra Parker, Former Resident and Business Owner Brentwood Yin Chang.jpg|Maggie Yen, College Student at Decker State College and Photographer's Assistant Rhona Mitra 2.jpg|Michai Roberts, Secretary for Foster & McBride Lauren Holly.jpg|Lorna Majors, Secretary for Foster & McBride Riley Keough.jpg|Michelle Boback, Model Jenny Chu.jpg|Cindy Vu, Model Yaya DaCosta 2.jpg|Diedra Sawyer, Super-Model for Models Inc Lynhthy Nguyen 3.jpg|Chi Ross, Super-Model for Models Inc Brea Grant.jpg|Wendy Hayes, Reporter for Global News Agency Stacy Ferguson.jpg|Meg Spencer, Musician Danielle Panabaker.jpg|Emma Isaac, Maid Burbank Sophia Bush.jpg|Kelly Lloyd, Secretary for Foster & McBride Jamie Lee Curtis.jpg|Edwige Michaud, CEO and Head Artist for Madame Michauds Aaron Eckhart.jpg|Bob Cale, Chef for The Ruby Adriana Lima.jpg|Lola Mateo, Super-Model for Models Inc (Part Time Resident) Abigail Spencer 2.jpg|Tanya Frost, Assistant for Models Inc Michelle Borth.jpg|Lana Rollins, Programmer for Stone Enterprises Andrea Roth.jpg|Amelia Wallace, Retired Scientist for Stone Enterprises Century City Kim Loan.jpg|Tina Ly, Owner of Eighth Wonder Nicole Oring 2.jpg|June Wing, Accountant for Eighth Wonder Zivile Raudoniene.jpg|Isobel Kozlov, Part-Time Stripper and Receptionist for Eighth Wonder Jamie Szantyr 2.jpg|Angelina Snowe, Part-Time Stripper and Trainer for Eighth Wonder and Part-Time Instructor at Ginger's School of Dance Victoria Crawford.jpg|Heidi Jenkins, Stripper for Eighth Wonder Celeste Bonin.jpg|Jalisa Ambrose, Stripper for Eighth Wonder Natalie Neidhart.jpg|Maci Kerns, Stripper for Eighth Wonder Milena Roucka.jpg|Nisha Mendez, Stripper for Eighth Wonder Sarona Reiher.jpg|Shawna Raye, Stripper for Eighth Wonder Jeri Ryan.jpg|Jan Armstrong, Private Security Busy Phillips.jpg|Marie Russo, Owner and Manager of Très Chic Maggie Lawson.jpg|Lena Jameson, Graphics Designer File:Aarti Mann 4.jpg|Sashi Rao, Talent Agent for Models Inc Kristen Wiig.jpg|Belinda Frazier, Former Resident and Lawyer for Foster & McBride Culver City Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes, College Student at Decker State College and Co-Owner of Otaku LA Kaley Cuoco 3.jpg|Haley Leone, Super-Model for Models Inc Thomas Dekker 2.jpg|James Hewitt, Store Clerk for Otaku LA Darren Criss.jpg|Steve Furlong, Photographer Mini Anden.jpg|Karina Wiese, Elevator Engineer Lindsay Price 2.jpg|Sunny Pierce, Magazine Editor for Main Street Kerry Bishé.jpg|Velma Kent, Curator for Madame Michauds Tara Spencer-Nairn.jpg|Karen Polk, Waitress for The Ruby Gillian Jacobs.png|Moon Shoemaker, Waitress for The Ruby Nadine Velazquez.jpg|Luna Gonzalez, Human Resources Manager for VIP Promotions Helen Hunt.jpg|Sharon Camden, Retired Television Host for Global News Agency Sunny Doench.jpg|Kendra Cress, Mail Clerk Edenvale Totty.jpg|Joan Reddeer, Engineer for Stone Enterprises Mark Hamill.jpg|Blair Mosely, Stockholder for Stone Enterprises Darren Criss.jpg|Steve Furlong, Photographer Callie Thorne.jpg|Zabel Darbinian, Talent Agent Dulé Hill.jpg|Wesley Clinton, Civil Engineer Hollywood Nicky Whelan.jpg|Audrey Burke, Super-Model for Models Inc (Part-Time Resident) Michael Bay.jpg|Nigel May, Film Director James Cameron.jpg|Jack Cowell, Film Director Tea Leoni.jpg|Melanie Barr, Television Director Andrea Parker.jpg|Jenna Cavanaugh, Producer Kristen Stewart.jpg|Christine Huart, Actress Megan Fox.jpg|Megan Wolff, Actress Kelly Hu.jpg|Kayley Wu, Actress Brooke Adams.jpg|April Moon, Actress Jamie Pressley.jpg|Jordan Tressly, Actress Hayden Panettiere 2.jpg|Hayden Carriere, Actress Anita Barone.jpg|Niki Harper, Assistant to Megan Wolff Carmen Electra.jpg|Carla Sparks, TV Host for P! News Kim Kardashian.png|Kim Corrigan, TV Host for P! News Serinda Swan.jpg|Zara Calderon, Magician Layla El.jpg|Layla Ziane, Magician's Assistant and Stripper for Eighth Wonder Jennifer Carpenter.jpg|Deborah Hill, Police Officer Marisol Nichols.jpg|Sonya Michaels, Private Security Darby Stanchfield.jpg|MacKenzie Carlson, Gossip Columnist for Main Street Wes Bentley.jpg|Peter Clark, Journalist Juliette Marquis.jpg|Juliette Maruska, Personal Chauffeur for Kayley Wu Lea Salonga.jpg|Diwata Quezon, Personal Maid for Kayley Wu Emily Mortimer.jpg|Bunny Lawrence, Personal Talent Agent for Kayley Wu Sasha Barrese.jpg|Delia Burton, Hair Stylist Inglewood Gabrielle Christian.jpg|Krystal George, Supervisor for Otaku LA Camilla Luddington.jpg|Ashlee Norman, Clerk for Otaku LA Anna Kendrick.jpg|Kayla Eaton, Clerk for Otaku LA Hayley Kiyoko.jpg|Fuyuki Marsden, Cashier for Très Chic Kristen Hager.jpg|Shirley Wick, Stunt Woman Margot Robbie.jpg|Christa Freeze, Actress Cobie Smulders.jpg|Coleen Eaton, Unemployed Long Beach Marisa Miller.jpg|Marissa Hawkins, Shipping Manager for Stone Enterprises Brent Spiner.jpg|Nigel Strom, Stockholder for Stone Enterprises Lindsay Duncan.png|Margaret Brooke, Stockholder for Stone Enterprises Christine Honey Cruz.jpg|Anastasia Ramos, Model Dania Ramirez 2.jpg|Elize Santana, Actress Tawny Cypress.jpg|Shauny Cirrus, Actress Los Angeles Anna Kournikova.jpg|Anna Karakova, Tennis Player Claire Coffee.jpg|Regina Brennan, Police Officer Jessica Steen.png|Maria Lacayo, Police Officer Lucy Liu 2.jpg|Naomi Yen, Police Officer Sarah Silverman.jpg|Sylvia Trench, Police Detectice Mandy Musgrave.jpg|Heather Cameron, Lifeguard Tom Felton 2.jpg|Nathan Lancer, College Student at Decker State College and Co-Owner of Otaku LA Ming-Na Wen 2.jpg|Gloria Wong, Store Manager at Persephone's Books Brooklyn Decker.jpg|Calista Suvari, Store Manager at Persephone's Books Lindsey Shaw 2.jpg|Faith Drummond, Store Clerk at Persephone's Books Melissa Rauch 2.jpg|Joy Kent, Store Clerk at Persephone's Books Katie Cassidy 2.jpg|Lisa Collins, Photographer for Models Inc Sarah Wright.jpg|Lauren Powell, Dance Instructor Anna Trebunskaya 2.jpg|Ginger Cladwell, Dancer and Owner of Ginger's School of Dance Lizzy Caplan.jpg|Sam McQueen, Instructor at Ginger's School of Dance Heather Hemmens.jpg|Tara Segura, Junior Instructor at Ginger's School of Dance Alexa Vega.jpg|Denise Ortega, Stripper for Eighth Wonder April Mendez.jpg|Keleena Ortiz, Stripper for Eighth Wonder Jodi Lyn O'Keefe.jpg|Terra Jameson, Doctor at Memorial View Hospital Miho Nakayama.jpg|Madoka Pine, Doctor at Memorial View Hospital Julianna Margulies.jpg|Joanna Hathaway, Nurse at Memorial View Hospital Crystal Hunt.jpg|Wendy Pearson, Nurse at Memorial View Hospital Vida Guerra.jpg|Patricia Alverez, Nurse at Memorial View Hospital Maggie Grace.jpg|Alyson Winters, Teacher Christopher Meloni.jpg|Mario Leone, Newsstand Owner Angelina Jolie.jpg|Angel Jenly, Actress (Part-Time Resident) Kaylee DeFer.jpg|Kayla LeFer, Actress KaDee Strickland.jpg|Jody Bisette, Actress Julia Stiles 2.jpg|Paige Nichols, Librarian Pippa Middleton 2.jpg|Martha Cassidy, Promoter for VIP Promotions Linda Park.jpg|Stacy Lee, Promoter for VIP Promotions Carla Gugino.jpg|Adele Oriolo, Promoter for VIP Promotions Casey Wilson.jpg|Krista Todd, Executive Assistant for VIP Promotions Amanda Crew.jpg|Debbie McNeal, Secretary for VIP Promotions Lauren Conrad.jpg|Darcy Mason, Receptionist for VIP Promotions Erin Kerpluk.jpg|Gretchen Fox, Tour Coordinator Eve Torres 9.jpg|Adora Morales, Executive Assistant for Stone Enterprises Emmanuelle Beart.jpg|Rosette DuBois, Owner and Manager of Fifi's Julie Pinson.jpg|Misty Wilcott, Bartender at Fifi's Hannah Simone.png|Nadine Sims, Waitress at Fifi's Christine Nguyen.jpg|Aura Nguyen, Waitress at Fifi's Lee Hyori 2.jpg|Brooke Li, Cook at Fifi's Caroline Rhea.jpg|Margot Jacques, Executive Chef at Fifi's Annie Ilonzeh.jpg|Gwen Welch, Waitress Christa Miller.jpg|Jordan Noyce, Property Manager for Imogen Hall Donnie Yen.jpg|Marcus Wong, Key Maker Carly Foulkes.jpg| Claire Cook, Writer for Main Street Gloria Garayua.jpg|Carla Soto, Cleaning Staff for Persephone's Books Justina Machado.jpg|Rita Ortega, Cleaning Staff for Persephone's Books Carlos Mencia.jpg|Jose Castillo, Cleaning Staff for Persephone's Books Sandra Echeverria.jpg|Carla Gomez, Owner of Vicky's Mandy Moore 2.jpg|Wanda Beck, Saleswoman for Vicky's Drew Sidora.jpg|Hilda Jones, Cashier for Vicky's Emilie de Ravin.jpg|Franie Motek, Tailor for Vicky's Roxanne McKee.jpg|Rose Wagner, Flower Vendor Judy Jiao.jpg|Mei Xu, Noodle Vendor Christina Hendricks.jpg|Saffron Westlake, Stockholder for Stone Enterprises Celina Jade.jpg|Chelsey Wei, Personal Bodyguard to Saffron Westlake Hunter Parrish.jpg|Filipe Nilsen, College Student Lauren Graham.jpg|Rue Garden, Bank Manager for Gold Standard Ellen Wong.jpg|Valerie Soch, Bank Clerk for Gold Standard Kendra James.jpg|Jamie Mosley, Former Resident and Owner of Persephone's Books Katy Perry.jpg|Kelly Creek, Former Resident and Store Clerk Lauren Mayhew 2.jpg|Tabitha Lemier, Former Resident and Waitress at Fifi's Pasadena Kyle Richards.jpg|Kyla Carriere, Actress Teri Hatcher.jpg|Mary Thatcher, Actress San Pedro Gates McFadden.jpg|Beverly Rourke, Stockholder for Stone Enterprises Santa Monica Julia Ling.jpg|Madison Yen, Lawyer for Foster & McBride Georgie Thompson.jpg|Leandra Locke, Lawyer for Foster & McBride Jenna Fischer.jpg|Pam Carrell, Secretary for Foster & McBride Nicole Eggert.jpg|Raine Matheson, Secretary for Foster & McBride Melissa Tang.jpg|Lifen Jing, Secretary for Foster & McBride Natalie Morales.jpg|Katie Gomez, Secretary for Foster & McBride Julia Jones.jpg|Sammi Clearwater, Receptionist for Foster & McBride Nancy Grace.jpg|Nelly Race, Reporter for Global News Agency Mina Olivera 2.jpg|Alana Herrera, Doctor for Memorial View Hospital Brittney Irvin.png|Bianca Whitman, Co-Owner of Otaku LA Jennifer Morrison.jpg|Kathryn Summers, CEO of Models Inc Bryan Danielson.jpg|Dextin Slaughter, Personal Trainer Adrian Grenier.jpg|Marco Cidela, Play Director Justine Ezarik.png|Miriam Ryder, DJ Kelly Overton 2.jpg|Libby Prophet, Cashier for Fetishist Wax Museum Lori Heuring.png|Clarissa Orsini, Security for Fetishist Wax Museum Amber Tamblyn.jpg|Connie Soyer, Former Resident and Lawyer for Foster & McBride Venice Alicia Witt 2.jpg|Kylie McBride, Junior Law Partner for Foster & McBride Johnny Galecki.jpg|Vance Vigel, Lawyer for Foster & McBride Jim Parsons.jpg| Shelton Dent, Lawyer for Foster & McBride Cassidy Freeman.jpg|Tiffany Cross, Clerk for Foster & McBride Madison Welch.jpg|Loni Jaspers, Clerk for Foster & McBride Tamara Taylor.jpg|Tali Roth, Head of Human Resources for Foster & McBride Taylor Cole.png|Taylor Channing, Billing Accountant for Foster & McBride Beth Riesgraf.jpg|Whitney Boyler, Security for Soft Blue Loft Inn Jonathan Tucker.jpg|Alan Forsythe, Actor Britney Spears.jpg|Shelly Zimmerman, Professional Wrestler Westchester Christine Woods.png|Sheena Wilks, Paralegal for Foster & McBride Tina Fey.jpg|Mora Appleton, Director for P! News Jerry Ferrara.jpg|Pete Ferrara, Bartender for The Effects Club Jennifer Esposito.jpg|Jacklyn Moreno, Senior Promoter for VIP Promotions Kate Ryan 2.png|Chene Francois, Super-Model for Models Inc Cheryl Cole.jpg|Belle Vole, Soccer Player Ann Curry.jpg|Meilin Alvarez, Playwright Maria Bello.jpg|Georgia Rivers, Flight Attendant Rosario Dawson.jpg|Zana Tombs, Flight Attendant Ashley Greene.jpg|Polly Sparrow, Flight Attendant Cathy Shim.jpg|Donna Peng, Flight Attendant Westwood Richard Ayoade.jpg|Lester Bowman, Lawyer for Foster & McBride Gabrielle Miller.jpg|Lacy Elder, Manager of The Ruby Simon Helberg.png|John Kellan, Cashier for Persephone's Books Shin Koyamada.jpg|Koji Tanaka, Actor Betty Nguyen.jpg|Thuy Vu, Store Manager Chloe Bennet.jpg|Alesia Ashworth, College Student File:Melissa Reign.jpg|Victoria Mercado, Model Lindsay Sloane.jpg|Rachel Hunt, Artist Category:Locations Category:Cities